My Little Girl
by xxxMiss Nothingxxx
Summary: Essa fic foi feita em homenagem à uma pessoa muito querida.
1. Chapter 1

Estava desesperada!

Precisava encontrar uma forma - qualquer uma - de sair da situação em que se encontrava. O pior de tudo é que, sendo quem era, ia ser terrivelmente difícil. Não possuia amigos, apenas "colegas", e a irmã, Narcissa, não poderia lhe ajudar.

Caminhando errante pelas ruas do vilarejo, com os braços cruzados e os longos cabelos negros esvoaçando, ela pensou, rapidamente, em todos aqueles com quem poderia contar, se não fosse tão temida atualmente. Olhando em volta, suspirou, enquanto concluia, com grande pesar, que estava ferrada. Seus passos se tornavam cada vez mais apressados, enquanto a jovem Black continuava seu caminho, vez ou outra olhando para dentro das casas cobertas pela pequena camada de neve que se encontrava sob seus telhados. Foi então que uma idéia um tanto quanto louca passou por sua cabeça: "Eu sei quem pode me ajudar! Mas não sei se ela toparia... Só nos falamos algumas vezes, quase sempre quando meu primo levava os amigos para as festas da família, mas, não consigo pensar em mais ninguém! Sei que mora por aqui... só preciso lembrar em qual casa."

Dito isso Bellatrix pôs-se a pensar em todas as conversas que já tivera com os renegados da família. Sorriu triufante e então murmurou o endereço desejado, aparatando em frente a soleira da casa dos Potter's. Com um nó na garganta se aproximou e tocou a campainha. Seu rosto - embora jovem - deixava claro que havia algo a perturbando, e que não estava ali para um duelo, sessão de tortura ou coisa do tipo. Quando a porta abriu, revelando uma figura para ela um tanto quanto conhecida, não pôde deixar de se surpreender. Fazia algum tempo desde que o pirralho havia fugido de casa, e desde então não haviam se visto, porém ele ainda era o mesmo.

Os dois se encaravam fixamente, com as bocas entreabertas, sem que nenhum som fosse emitido. Por fim ele cortou o silêncio que pairava entre os dois, perguntando, com o ar insolente e agressivo de sempre, o que diabos ela fazia ali. Embora a prima tivesse informado que sua vinda nada tinha a ver com o que ela fazia, Sirius não se conformou. Com um movimento rápido pôs a varinha no pescoço da mulher, e, ríspido, falou: " - Você realmente pensou que ia nos enganar com mais um de seus números? Mesmo depois do que você fez aos meus outros amigos? Sabe do que mais? Eu devia te matar! Sim, apenas por vir aqui. Como você teve coragem? - "

Com os olhos arregalados, a jovem abriu a boca, fechando-a logo em seguida. Não sabia o que responder, e nem como o fazer. Foi então que viu um rosto também conhecido - o de James Potter - aparecendo logo ao lado do Black. Seus olhos estavam arregalados - mais que os dela - e, apesar disso, ele estava calmo. Quase como se pudesse adivinhar o que ela fazia ali. Com o jeito calmo de sempre afastou a varinha do pescoço da mulher e então, depois de engolir um seco, a bruxa pôs-se a falar, atropeladamente: " - E-eu não vim para machucar nenhum de vocês. Na verdade não sei bem o que estou fazendo aqui. Digo, vocês não seriam exatamente as pessoas com quem eu deveria falar, mas... talvez sejam os únicos que possam me ajudar. Na verdade, uma pessoa, apenas. - "

James fez sinal para que Sirius saísse da frente da porta - e, embora o amigo tenha precisado insistir, ele o obedeceu. Com um sorriso, o dono da casa permitiu que Bellatrix passasse, enquanto oferecia uma cadeira a ela, que continuava de pé, praticamente petrificada. Com um sorriso desajeitado - e a sensação de que as coisas poderiam não continuar naquela paz - ela falou, enquanto esquadrinhava rapidamente o local: " - Não vou me demorar, prometo! Só preciso falar com sua mulher... se não puder, ou não quiser, vou entender! Mas … eu precisava tentar, entende? Não tenho a quem recorrer! Acho que esse é o preço que pago... - "

Respirando fundo a morena deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, dando mais uma olhada em volta. Dessa vez a procura do primo. Não conseguia parar de pensar que poderia ter morrido ali mesmo, na soleira da porta, devido a fúria do rapaz. Ela já estava prestes a se levantar, fazendo menção de ir embora, quando Potter respondeu: " - Está bem, Lestrange! Mas eu não posso assegurar-lhe nada... minha mulher é muito temperamental. E com o tempo, e os acontecimentos recentes, isso só se agravou. - "

Os dois se levantaram e, depois de deixá-la de frente para o quarto da ruiva, desceu as escadas, indo encontrar os demais aurores, provavelmente. Sirius já havia chamado reforços, e ela sabia disso, portanto nem hesitou. Deu duas leves batidas na porta e, quando ouviu a voz pedindo-lhe que entrasse, obedeceu. Não esperou que Lilly pedisse que se sentasse, só foi falando: " - Me desculpe entrar assim, mas, eu não sei o que fazer! Você já deve saber que eu não sou de recorrer tão desesperadamente a ninguém, menos ainda a grifinórios, mas... não tive outra saída. Na verdade, você me pareceu a única pessoa capaz de resolver esse meu problema. Sabe... eu nem sei por onde começar... talvez deva tentar pelo início. É, é um bom começo. Bom, t-tudo ia bem, eu estava bem, o trabalho, quero dizer, ah, você entendeu, estava tudo como devia estar. Até que há uns dois meses atrás eu tive uma missão. E, bom, e-eu vacilei. Faltava pouco para tudo estar terminado e eu simplesmente desmaiei. Tudo bem, me levaram pro St. Mungus, não descobriram o que era, e eu voltei pra casa. Até aí, tranquilo... aí Narcissa me chamou pra almoçar com ela e seu filho, e eu me senti mal novamente. A comida estava boa, não sei o que me deu. Quando olhei pro prato simplesmente me deu náuseas, e, er... bom, eu vomitei. E aí descobri a pior coisa do mundo, digo, a segunda pior. Estou grávida! E pra piorar, não posso e nem sei se devo contar á Rodolphus. Digo, essa não é a hora de se ter um bebê. o que dirá um … er... -

A essa altura as duas mulheres já se encontravam sentadas. Lilly na cama e Bella no chão, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, enquanto sua longa cabeleira se remexia, deixando claro que ela chorava. De soluçar.

Tudo isso não era nada estranho comparado ao que estava por vir. Quando notou o choro da sonserina, e o desespero com que esta falara sobre sua gravidez - o que a outra entendia perfeitamente, não só por estar grávida também, mas por compartilhar das inseguranças e aflições que Bella sentia - a ruiva se precipitou para ela, acolhendo-a em seus braços, enquanto tentava acalmá-la, acariciando-lhe os braços finos e magros. Com um sorriso nos lãbios avermelhados a Black falou, erguendo os olhos: " - E-eu não só estou grávida, mas estou esperando uma criança QUE É FILHA DO MEU PRIMO! Digo, isso é tão errado, e estranho! Eu sabia que não devia ter tido aquela conversa com Sirius. Ele sempre conseguiu me tirar do sério... e eu perco mesmo a cabeça nessas horas. Oh Merlin, vou ser deserdada, também. Depois de tudo que fiz... - "

Lilly bem que tentou dizer algo, mas tudo aquilo ainda era estranho demais para ela. A comensal da morte mais perigosa do Mundo Bruxo e por quem todos procuram aparece em sua casa de repente pois quer que ela a ajude, uma vez que esta engravidou do próprio primo - que é um auror -. Ok, isso pode ficar ainda pior? - Pensou, enquanto sua voz saía de sua boca num sussurro: " - Bellatrix, primeiro você precisa contar a ele. Digo, ele pode ser um galinha, infantil e estressante, mas ainda assim é o pai dessa criança. E bom, depois você precisa ver o que fará, pois Rodolphus não me parece o tipo de cara que iria engolir isso numa boa. Chego a temer pela criança, aliás. E quanto ao seu, er... trabalho, você deve definir prioridades. Não vai conseguir disfarçar por muito tempo. E, infelizmente - ou não - me parece que já está um pouco tarde para que você possa interferir nessa situação. Ou seja, terá de ficar com a criança. Ou entregá-la a alguém em quem confie ou a um lar adotivo - . "

Ouvindo atentamente ao que a outra dizia, Bellatrix apenas encolhera-se ainda mais, como se ao se esconder nos braços da Potter estivesse protegida de tudo e todos que um dia poderiam fazer mal a ela. Ainda estava nervosa - e tudo parecia ter ficado ainda mais complicado - mas, incrivelmente, ela não se sentia tão perdida quanto antes. Agora ela entendia o porquê de todos falarem de Lilly Evans de um jeito tão realmente era sensacional.

Com a ajuda da confidente Bellatrix ficou de pé, e então, num ímpeto, deslizou a mão pela barriga da outra, enquanto falava, carinhosamente: " - Você será um grande garoto, a quem todos conhecerão. E será amado, com toda certeza! - " Então a mulher de James abriu a porta do quarto e a Black desceu as escadas, parando de frente para o futuro pai de família e agradecendo-lhe o favor prestado com um aceno de cabeça. Teria conseguido chegar a porta se este não a puxasse pelo braço, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos, enquanto o mesmo falava: " - Sabe Bellatrix, talvez isso não seja tão ruim quanto pensa! Você é uma Black, nasceu com coragem de sobra para enfrentar qualquer problema que a vida lhe imponha. Além disso, se me lembro bem dos relatos de suas irmãs, não é exatamente uma adoradora de regras. Por que não as quebra de uma vez, mulher? Não vê que a família já está diferente? Você também pode se libertar... - "

Um sorriso foi a resposta da mulher, que agora via-se incrivelmente mais tranquila. Seus olhos ficaram marejados por um tempo e entáo ele sussurrou-lhe, alguns segundos antes de Sirius e Remus aparecerem: "- E só para constar, talvez você se surpreenda! Principalmente com o peso que ganhará com toda essa brincadeira... - "

Uma gargalhada ecoou por toda a sala. Náo era a dela, embora a bruxa também risse. Era a de Sirius, que achara o evento seu melhor amigo ter "chamado a Black fëmea de gorda". Remus deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça, mas não foi o bastante. O maroto continuava rindo escandalosamente. E teria continuado, se James não o puxasse pelo braço para um pouco mais longe, onde ele falou, enquanto lançava olhares sugestivos para Bellatrix: "- Padfoot, eu preciso ver a Lily. Por que você não leva sua prima até a porta? Garanto que ela não irá tentar nada, afinal, tem que tomar cuidado. - "

Não era de se esperar que Sirius não tivesse entendido. Sorrindo abobado ele apenas puxara a morena pela capa, arrastando-a até a porta, enquanto os dois amigos riam de sua atitude. Antes que ele fechasse a porta, porém, Bella a segurou. O clima havia ficado tenso novamente, mas, dessa vez, ele não tentou discutir.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na morena, que o encarava de um jeito completamente diferente do olhar de desdém de sempre. Se ele não a conhecesse tão bem, diria que havia algum sentimento dentro dela. Ele já estava pronto pra dizer algo quando ela simplesmente aparatou, deixando-o ali, com cara de idiota. "Afinal, o que ela queria? E por que falou com a Lilly? Hm, isso tá estranho! O que ela fez pro James tratá-la tão carinhosamente? E o Remus, por que fez aquilo comigo? Não que tenha doído né, mas eu só estava rindo... e o pior de tudo, e que eu sei que não vou entender nem tão cedo, mas, POR QUE ELA ESTAVA ME OLHANDO DAQUELE JEITO? Quer saber, a primeira coisa que vou fazer amanhã é ir visitá-la. Já que ela pode aparecer aqui sem mais nem menos, eu também posso visitá-la. E eu ainda quero explicações... "

Sirius resmungou com os amigos o resto da noite, e, depois de algumas garrafas de vinho e muita conversa, capotou no sofá da sala, num sono profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, Sirius amanheceu decidido. Iria à casa de Andrômeda e faria a cabeça da prima para persuadir Narcissa a entregar-lhe o endereço da mais velha. Custe o que custasse, ele falaria com Bellatrix.

Se espreguiçando, o rapaz anunciou: " – Vou esclarecer a confusão de ontem! E tomara que mais nenhum comensal resolva nos visitar... porque sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco a fim de vê-los! – "

Os amigos riram, e então ele rumou, com passos firmes, até a porta. Quando estava prestes a girar a maçaneta, ouviu a voz de Lily do alto da escada: " – Hey, Six, vá com calma, sim? Ela estava nervosa! – "

Imitando a voz compreensiva da amiga, o moreno fez seu caminho pra fora dali, batendo a porta atrás de si com certa força. Aparatou então na casa da prima, e batendo com urgência na porta, falou: " – Andie, abra aí! Precisamos conversar... – "

O olho mágico se abriu, revelando o olhar cândido e familiar e então a mulher destrancou a porta. Em seguida duas silhuetas, a da mulher e a de uma pequena garotinha, agarrada a barra da saia da mãe, se fizeram presentes.

Com um sorriso enorme, ele as abraçou, se adiantando: " – Andie, você está ótima! Vejo que essa mocinha ainda não começou a lhe tirar o sono, não?! Que continue assim, ou o "velho" Ted enlouquecerá – "

Então a risada canina ecoou, fazendo a menina dar uma gargalhada e seu cabelo ganhar uma nova coloração. Surpreso, o maroto coçou os olhos, e então exclamou para a pequena: " – UAL, Nymphadora, você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas! – "

Rindo, a menina assentiu com a cabeça e então se desvencilhou da mãe, correndo até o "tio" e dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Em seguida, afrouxou o abraço e então correu de volta para casa.

Quando os adultos se viram sozinhos, Andrômeda falou, abrindo passagem para o primo e pegando uma xícara de café da mesa da sala para servir a ele " – O que está havendo? – "

Sem hesitar, e como uma cascata d'água, o maroto pôs-se a contar o ocorrido. Com os olhos arregalados, a prima falou: " – Realmente, é estranho... mas, se tratando da Bella, o que é normal? E por que todos foram tão bons com ela? Pensa, Sirius... o que estamos ignorando? – "

Dando de ombros, em um claro sinal de quem não sabia a resposta, o rapaz falou, coçando a cabeça e abrindo um grande sorriso, aceitando, por fim, o café:" – Não faço idéia, só sei que preciso do endereço dela, se eu quiser mesmo descobrir isso logo. Você tem? Acha que pode pedir à Narcissa? – "

Com o sorriso carinhoso de sempre, Andie falou: " – Hoje é seu dia de sorte... estava mesmo escrevendo pra ela! Se quiser, peço pra ela marcar um encontro entre vocês. Aí você não precisa bater na casa da Bella e tirá-la do sério, como sempre faz – "

Os dois riram, e então Sirius assentiu, permitindo que a prima redigisse a carta. Com um frio na boca do estômago, terminou seu café e então se despediu, aparatando novamente na casa de James e Lily.

Não demorou muito, Narcissa escreveu, comunicando que a irmã aceitara que se reunissem para conversar. Quase na mesma hora, Andrômeda telefonou para os Potters, pedindo-lhes que avisassem Sirius do recado.

Este, por sua vez, como se já soubesse de tudo, já havia tomado banho e se encontrava devidamente vestido.

Vendo a rapidez com que o amigo se aprontara, Remus brincou, acertando-lhe em cheio um travesseiro no rosto: " – Hey Pads, me explica uma coisa? Você joga dos dois lados? Porque sinceramente, olhando assim, parece que você está tentando seduzi-la para obter informações, tamanha a elegância... – "

Sirius apenas deu de ombros, falando, com o tom galante de sempre: " – Olha, Moony, aparentemente, não, sabe?! Mas se ela quiser me ceder algumas informações, não farei objeções! – "


	3. Chapter 3

Os dois deram uma longa risada e, antes que os demais marotos implicassem com o Black, este desaparatou no local combinado.

Mal chegara e vislumbrou a figura altiva da prima, que parecia distraída lendo algo – provavelmente o menu - . A julgar pelo seu semblante, ela desejava que o primo chegasse logo, pois o assunto não podia esperar. Sendo assim, o maroto caminhou até ela, cumprimentando-a secamente, com apenas um aperto de mão.

O silêncio teria se prolongado, se ela não tivesse falado, de uma vez só: " – Eu não sei o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer, Sirius! Antes de tudo, preciso dizer que não espero e nem quero que me ajude, certo? Bom, e-e-eu eu fui parar lá ontem meio que por acaso.. não é preciso ser inteligente pra ver que estou completamente desnorteada, então, eu ter aparecido por lá não é tão chocante assim. Enfim... o que eu quero mesmo dizer – embora não saiba como – é que aconteceu uma coisa. Há mais ou menos uns três meses atrás, na verdade... a-a-a gente discutiu, ultrapassamos nossos limites, e acabou que, er, nos deixamos levar pelo momento. – "

Um sorriso convencido tomou conta dos lábios do rapaz, que falou, erguendo o queixo de maneira arrogante, olhando a mulher á sua frente com desdém: " – É, realmente, que que eu posso dizer, Bellinha? Você nunca resistiu a mim! – "

Chocada, a mulher deixou que seu olhar gélido e seu sorriso amarelo respondessem por ela. Não podia acreditar que o primo achava que ela estava com saudades, e que por isso tivesse ido atrás dele. Respirando fundo, e contando mentalmente até dez, ela falou, entre dentes: " – Por favor, Sirius, não pense que isso é sobre você! Eu estou grávida! Não posso mais "optar", ninguém sabe, e estou apavorada. Toda a minha vida fiz o impossível pra seguir os costumes, e agora termino grávida do meu primo, sendo casada com outro homem. – "

Quando terminou de falar, a mulher fez sinal para o garçom, pedindo um café extra-forte e então, assim que o pedido chegou, sorveu o líquido de uma só vez. Entrelaçando as mãos, pôs-se a encarar o primo, que parecia uma criança ao descobrir que o Papai Noel não é real.

Seus olhos encontravam-se fixos na mulher a sua frente, e sua boca, escancarada.

Dando uma tossida forte, pôs-se a falar, enquanto tateava a mesa em busca da mão de Bellatrix: " – Certo, calma, vai ficar tudo bem! Quanto tempo mais você consegue manter isso em segredo, ao menos do Lestrange? Relaxa, Bella, você seguiu a tradição antiga, só isso... e de qualquer forma, eu sempre soube que era melhor que Dolphinho em pelo menos uma coisa. Quer dizer, eu tinha de ser, né?! – "

Dando um sorriso forçado, a mulher concordou com a cabeça, enquanto falava, dando-lhe um tapa de leve na perna: " – Shiu! Não fale assim dele, Rodolphus ainda é meu marido! E é um bom homem, ao menos pra mim... só não sei se o será quando descobrir! – "

Com o tom zombeteiro de sempre, o maroto falou, batendo com o ombro no da prima, implicando-a: " – Você quer dizer, se, ele descobrir, né?! – "

Os dois riram, e então Sirius falou, pondo uma das mãos na perna de Bellatrix: " – Pensa pelo lado positivo, oras: Não tem nem chance dessa criança ser feia! – "

Revirando os olhos, a morena deixou que uma risada sincera escapasse de seus lábios, enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Ao erguer o rosto, olhando fixamente para o primo, se deu conta do porque ele sempre a irritara. Sirius era inabalável, parecia estar sempre "alheio" ás coisas que o cercavam, mas não. Ele estava ciente delas, apenas não deixava que estas lhe atingissem. Ela, por outro lado, era constantemente atingida pelas atrocidades do mundo, embora não deixasse transparecer. Mas de que adiantava fingir que era uma pedra, se havia a total consciência de que as coisas não estavam bem?


End file.
